Total Drama 60 Club: Audition Tapes
by Seahawklover12
Summary: These are the audition tapes for the 8 newbies in my Total Drama fanfiction, Total Drama 60 Club. Raaheel, Paul/Ferdinand/Rafael/Joseph, Mark, Vladimir, Anna, Tobias, Liam, and Kim; all 8 of them have their audition tapes here. All 8 are created by me, and Mark's my main OC.


Vladimir's tape:

The tape is in a fairly large house, with a snowstorm in the background from one window, and a Russian flag covering the other. The walls of the room are all white. Other than that, the room is quite plain.

"OK, so, this is my audition tape," Vladimir said. "One billion is a lot. I mean, that's the equivalent of…" Vladimir pulled up his laptop, typed in a set of numbers, and then dropped it, out of shock. "45 BILLION RUBLES! WE'RE GOING TO BE RICH!" He cleared his throat. "Assuming I get on the show, that is. So, what am I like? Well, I don't like to mess with anyone, and I definitely don't want to be a manipulator. I guess this is the part where I say, I WILL WIN THIS FOR MOTHER RUSSIA! I don't really care about the money, I just want to win for pride. And hopefully make your show bigger in Moscow. You gotta get more advertising here, or you're never gonna hook the market! And we are a big one!"

"Vladimir! Dinner!" yelled a feminine voice from downstairs.

"And that's mom. Anyway, I'm not worried about getting on. It will be fun no matter what, huh? And it would be a nice break from the constant blizzards! I know you're a Canadian show, but I haven't seen it snow on your show except for Pahkitew Island and World Tour. I think highly of your show, and everyone on it."

Kim's tape:

The tape is in the front yard of a mansion. There is a fountain out front, as well as a patio. The rest is a field, with flowers in certain places.

"Hey, Total Drama!" Kim said. "Welcome to my mansion! Well, just the front lawn. I'm not going inside with this camera. Anyway, I'm a pretty well-loved girl in school. Half the guys wanna hang out with me, and the other half have girlfriends, and are too scared to admit that they wanna hang out with me. What can I say? I'm naturally cute. And naturally, people will tune in to the show to catch a good glimpse of me!" She clicked her tongue and winked at the camera. "Anyway, I can be cute, but I can also use that to add some drama to, well, Total _Drama_. And who doesn't love some jealous contestants, huh?"

"Kim! Lunchtime!" came a yell.

"Well, guess that should do it. Pick me if you want to keep those wheels turning!" She smiled at the camera, letting some reflection off of her teeth.

Mark's tape:

This tape is at a football field, with many football players with helmets on, but not pads.

"OK, we're rolling!" said the cameraman.

"Awesome!" Mark said. "What up what up what up? This is football practice for me. My name is Mark Brucker. I'm a bit of a big name in Washington."

"A bit?" said a passing teammate. "You're about to become all-league for the second year in a row!"

"That's the point, Jack! It's comedy! Ugh, that's our kicker. He's usually a cool guy, and really, what you just saw is his only problem. We love him, though. As much as any teammate. Yeah, as he said, I'm an all-league AND all-state running back. I play basketball in the winter, and soccer in the spring. I'm a high energy contestant that will bring all sorts of hype to Total Drama if you pick me. How much time we got left, Coach?"

"There's no time limit listed here, man," the cameraman replied.

"Cool. I'll list a few other achievements of me, and then show you something I'm super famous for, at least at Cleveland High. In the drum line, I was picked to be on the elite 5, the snare line, in my freshman year, and rose to become the drum line captain as a sophomore. I can perform any noncomplex math calculation in no more than 30 seconds, 3 seconds with a calculator. I know every alliance in the game, and the true reason for elimination of every elimination ever. Take Beth in Island, for instance. Yes, she took that idol, but Heather was the underlying reason for her elimination. She convinced people that the curse was legit. I don't believe that for a second. More things about me: I can recite nearly 10,000 science facts off the top of my head, and I know over 10,000 other miscellaneous facts. I have formulated a gameplan based on morality and history of other contestants. Not completely altruistic, but those sorts of contestants are the ones that get cut in the early middle part, when the targets move to threats, rather than problems. I believe that Sierra will make for a powerful ally in the game, and I already have a plan. Anyway, I hope to use the billion, or whatever share thereof that I win, to help give my team a new stadium. Heck, new stadiums for all of the high schools in Seattle! Now, why am I so famous at my high school? Check this out. Everyone, give me a circle!"

"You gonna dance, Mark?" asked one of the players.

"You know it, Clint!" Mark replied. He looked back at the camera. "Clint's our backup quarterback. Rachel's the starter, who _totally_ likes Clint."

"I do not!" yelled another player.

"We all know you do! You're acting like Courtney in season 1 around Duncan!" Mark put down a bluetooth speaker, and pulled out his phone. A few seconds later, he put it down, and some music began playing. Mark then began dancing, in his high-energy form, much to the impressment of his teammates. After a bit, he stopped. "Want more?" Mark said to the camera.

"Sure!" yelled a teammate.

"You'll have some more in a second, Angus!" Mark yelled back. "Gotta finish the audition tape! Anyway, if you want more, get me on your show. People will eat this up! Not to mention you'll be seeing viewers from the entire nation."

"Hey, Mark!" yelled a voice from off screen. "You gonna talk to me?"

"Hold up, Mr. UCLA. Gotta finish this off first. And there's the college scout that got sideline tickets to practice today. I have the niceness of Zoey, the smarts of Cameron, the knowledge of Sierra, the muscle of Eva, the confidence of Lightning, and the wits of Alejandro." Mark looked to the side. "Not you, man, another Alejandro. You would not like him." Mark looked back at the camera. "Sorry if this took a while, but hey, if you want the ultimate Total Drama player, I've got your back. And, being so famous, I'm already used to the spotlight, so yeah, I can bring some flair. I've survived 3 years of Football team with Coach Brown, so I can take anything you can throw at me. Thanks for the help, Coach!"

"No problem, big guy," the cameraman replied.

Anna's tape:

The area of the tape is pitch black, save for Anna's face, with Anna holding a candle in front of her face.

"This was going to be a normal audition tape," Anna said. "But Mr. Blizzard said no, and took out the power and gas, and buried us in 10 feet of snow! Guess that's what you get when you live in a Soviet-era tiny house in Siberia. We might like it here, but honestly, I gotta get out for once! That would be great for me. Not to mention that 45 billion rubles can finally let us move west! My dad's thinking about moving to Germany or Japan. Based on the prime meridian and international date line, I live in the easternmost town in the world! That's cool, right? And if that one Tsar hadn't sold Alaska, we'd have the westernmost town in the world, too. Yeah, Russia's a big place. I am built for extreme climates! When this sort of blizzard strikes, there's only one rule: stay warm, or freeze! You can't see, but I'm actually rubbing my legs, to stay warm. So yeah, high energy, too! Total Drama is HUGE over here, especially in my house! Before every elimination, we pause the show, and do a really detailed prediction of who's going to be voted out. Even try to predict the actual votes! We also have our house winner of all 6 seasons so far, with our own campfire ceremonies, with our family voting other contestants out. We had Geoff win in Island, Lindsay win in Action, Cody win in World Tour, Zoey win in Revenge of the Island, Zoey win again in All Stars, and Jasmine win in Pahkitew Island! Oh, and once, there was a Total Drama game between the kids, and hosted by the mayor! The prize was no money, just a cool trophy. I ended up making it 2 rounds past the merge, when some alliance voted me out. I forgot who, but I do remember that they all got voted out later. Give me a call, when a blizzard's not knocking out cell service!"

Tobias' tape:

The shot was on a London Underground train, that was otherwise empty.

"Yeah, I'm doing this on the Tube," Tobias said. "So? Figure that I might as well get home while doing my tape. My name is Tobias. I know this train system like the back of my hand, but as if that's going to help me win Total Drama. Unless you do a challenge on the Tube. Anyway, I am known as a walking lie detector. My neighborhood is full of spirituals that can read people like open books. They could get along great with Dawn! Some of the aura readers around town are not so nice, and use it to convince you to do whatever they want, so I have learned to keep my aura hard to read, and I can detect lies. My family doesn't like manipulators. I can be your equalizer. With me around, no one can get too much power. If I win? I'll help others learn how to find liars, messing up swindlers around town. I also want to go study in Germany, so that will be nice."

"What you filming for, Tob'?" said a person getting on the train.

"Hey, Liam! It's for Total Drama. You should audition, too!"

"Oh, I am! And you is going down!"

"I sense a lie there, man!" Tobias turned back to the camera. "He's from across the pond, back in the states, but his mom got a job up here, better than what they had back home. They are pretty rich. His dad recently sold some big company. Anyway, this is supposed to be my tape. It might be a little intimidating, being watched 24/7 on international television, and trying to win a billion dollars, but I think I can handle it. If nothing else, I can shake up the game quite a bit. I think I could do pretty well, but only one way to find out. Gimme a call, guys!"

"The next station is Holborn," said the PA.

"And that's my stop. See ya in Toronto!"

Paul, Ferdinand, Rafael, and Joseph's tape:

This one is at the top of a building, with a lake in the background.

"Check it out," Paul said. "It's Lake Tahoe. Ferdinand loves this when he's got the body." He changed personalities.

"Yeah," Ferdinand said, "well, Joseph has been trying to get a gliding permit for some time. Anyway, you'll find on the documents that we have 4 aliases." Ferdinand changed personalities.

"I told you to keep it down! As if they need a second Mike! But hey, if you want a second Mike, I'm the guy. I'm Paul, you just heard from Ferdinand, and there's also Rafael and Joseph. No 5th man here!" Paul changed personalities.

"Wait, what are we auditioning for again?" Rafael said. "What, Total Drama FC? No? Oh, a reality show!" Rafael changed personalities.

"I got this one, man. My name is Joseph. So, anyway, us 4 are usually pretty benevolent. And it's not like you can get the same entertainment value from Mike anymore, now that he's just Mike. I see us as able to fill in that hole, and provide something he could provide, in our own way. If we win, we'll figure something out. I don't know what, yet, though. But if you want that charm back, I'm the guy you want. And do you want drama from us 4? Hell, we'll give you that, too! We can be whatever you need."

Liam's tape:

This one is on a helicopter flying over London, right over the Thames.

"Remember to aim for the yacht!" the pilot yelled.

"Of course!" Liam replied. Liam had a parachute on. He then opened the door. "JUMP ON 3!" Liam yelled. "1, 2, 3…" Liam jumped out, followed by the camera. "Hey, Total Drama! I'm Liam!" After saying this, Liam pulled his rip cord, and so did the cameraman. "I'm playing around with one of my toys. This is how I get to school, but today, I'm dropping myself onto a party I'm hosting. According to Tobias, 500 Pounds say I won't land on the yacht. Well, 500 million Pounds look good to me. I'm an extreme athlete, and can take anything you can throw at me."

"Uh, your personality?" the cameraman said.

"Oh, right. I'm pretty nice, and tend to get along with everyone. Mix Geoff and Beth and add some hype and adrenaline, and you've basically got me. Hey, wait, I should turn before-" Liam was cut off by him and his cameraman, along with the camera, splashing into the water. They quickly resurfaced.

"That'll be 500 Pounds, Liam!" yelled a voice from the yacht.

"Oh, shut up," Liam replied.

Raaheel's tape:

The shot was a basement, with a green flag covering the window, and multiple other random items. There was a closet, and a white, blue, and black hijab on the table. The bed had plain covers, all white.

"Szia, Total Drama! I'm Raaheel! Check this out!" She turned the camera towards a mixing board, and then got behind it. She turned it on, and some music began playing, when suddenly, the lights went out, and the music stopped. "Ah great, looks like we were using the washing machine." She took down the green flag covering the window, allowing light to get into the room. "As I said, I'm Raaheel. I'm pretty friendly. Assuming you're not bigoted. I do not get along with bigots. I'm pretty shy, though. I'm also pretty smart, and a little athletic. I really hope to get on to clear up any misconceptions about Muslims my fellow Europeans might have. I don't need the money, I'm playing for pride. If I should win the 700 million Euros, I'm going to build a new community center, and donate the rest to humanitarian efforts around the world. Pick me!"


End file.
